<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rinse &amp; Repeat by Yalys (MoiMoi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406541">Rinse &amp; Repeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys'>Yalys (MoiMoi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, do u care, why is 'masturbation in bathroom' a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omitsuzu except it's Tsuzuru and an Omi-sized dildo.<br/>Boy needs to prep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rinse &amp; Repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course there had been some suspicion when Tsuzuru suggested he’d take a full week of bathroom cleaning duty. It was one of the most disliked tasks shared by the residents of the Mankai dorms, and Tsuzuru had such irregular schedules that it was one of the least practical tasks for him to do as well. Yet, this week he volunteered. Although he had to endure a long, hard stare from Sakyo, no one made any objections. If anything, they were pleased to escape the job themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Tsuzuru disappeared into the bathroom at quite random times during the day, after lunch if he had no afternoon classes, in the morning before a shift, in the early evening after a shift, almost at night after he nearly forgot - he went through it quickly that day - and by friday it was again in the early afternoon that he made his way to the bathroom, carrying a rolled-up bath towel with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped the card on the door to mark it as ‘cleaning in progress’ and, for safety, locked the door. Normally he wouldn’t, but there was a specific reason why he had volunteered to do this. Privacy. The opportunity to...get clean. He unrolled the towel and grabbed the tools inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping he was ready, he stripped. After all, before he was going to clean the bathroom, he aimed to use the space and privacy he’d given himself to practice. His eyes rested on the large dildo he had brought in today. His mouth was dry, and he was both nervous and excited. This one was new, and as he estimated, close to Omi’s size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, the real reason he was doing this was to make sure he could take Omi’s cock with a little more ease. Maybe… He gulped involuntarily. Maybe ride him. It’s not like they had not had sex yet, but it had been a long and tiring process for both of them to just get it in, even with lube.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tsuzuru was inexperienced, and Omi was just... kind of enormous. There was only one way to make things go smoother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Omi had no idea Tsuzuru was doing this kind of preparation, and the scriptwriter longed to see the surprise on the man’s face when he showed he could take his dick in without all that extra stretching. (Admittedly, it would never just slide in.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed a good idea to get under the shower first, letting hot water warm him up. He closed his eyes and imagined Omi being with him. Kissing him, touching him. His hand naturally went to his cock, his breath hitching while he worked himself to hardness before moving his fingers to his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daily stretching seemed to have an effect at least, as he felt little resistance to pushing his fingers inside. A low moan escaped from his lips as he reached as far as he could and moved his fingers around just enough to make sure he was alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not bad, he thought as he pulled out, and turned the tap off. Warmed up and ready, he looked at his ‘step two’. He’d been able to take in the decently sized dildo quite smoothly the day before. It had taken a while to get there, but the effort paid off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Better to try it again first, before going for the real deal. He coated the dildo with lube and after some hesitation, stuck the suction cup on the wall. He turned around and using one hand to guide himself, he leaned back to let the toy in. The feeling of the silicone head going inside his hole no longer surprised him, yet he still gasped at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Excitement rose inside him as he pushed himself further back, feeling the dildo open him up and slide in. His fists were balled, resting on his knees as he exhaled, the sound echoing inside the room. His muscles still clenched around the intrusion and he had to take a break in order to relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, Tsuzuru was a little proud of himself for having gotten this far, even if he had no idea if it was in any way a real accomplishment. Either way he gave his own dick a few lazy strokes, slowly moving himself onto the toy. Not long after this treatment it felt comfortable to take the whole length inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For good measure, he got off and pushed himself backward in one go, eliciting a surprisingly loud moan as he accidentally brushed past his prostate. His body wanted more, his cock twitched, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t why he was locking himself up in the bathroom every day. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips, eyes on the new and unused toy he brought today. It hadn’t been easy to figure out what size he really needed, as he was just going off a guess from touching Omi’s dick and trying to figure out his size to compare to the stuff he saw online. This one might even be a little bigger? It was hard to tell. It was pretty intimidating either way.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slipped himself off the dildo, and removed it from the wall, rinsing it under warm water before putting it aside. The new toy felt quite heavy in his hand as he picked it up from its case to rinse it as well. He hoped this would go well. Safety was important.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nervosity taking over, he stood still with the dildo in his hand. Maybe… He lifted it up towards his mouth and opened up, rounding his lips around the tip, sucking gently. Obviously this felt totally different from sucking a real dick but… He took it in his mouth more and closed his eyes, thinking of Omi. His hard, hot cock, his sexy low voice groaning in pleasure, calling his name. Tsuzuru unconsciously moaned onto the dildo and pulled it out with a pop. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Okay, time to do this before anyone actually questioned him later why cleaning the bath took so darn long. He squirted a generous amount of lube on the toy and spread it out with his hand, rubbing the rest off on his own dick. He swallowed and looped his arms behind his own back, one to guide and one to hold the dildo steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip he spread his buttcheeks and pressed the tip against his hole. It felt slightly cold to the touch and immediately the difference in size between the head of this one and the regular dildo became obvious. He hissed as he pushed it in, and had to rest to adjust to the head inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly the head was larger than the rest of the length, and it wasn’t so much a long dildo, just a rather girthy, realistically ribbed and veined one. Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuru pushed it deeper. Or tried to. He was met with a lot of resistance and unfortunately, some pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled, his ass immediately clenching around the head. God this wasn’t going to be easy, was it? Just like when he and Omi fucked for the first time, he almost felt like he was going to get ripped apart from the inside. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Forget about that, he told himself. Relax. Open up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He closed his eyes, imagined Omi behind him, Omi’s hands holding his hips. Tight grip, but still gentle. His warm voice, comforting him. Yes… good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re doing so well.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slowly, he pushed the dildo further inside. It was super uncomfortable, but not painful. That was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little more. Omi’s voice inside his head, comforting, cheering him on. Tsuzuru was panting from the effort it took to take the sheer size inside, but bit by bit, he managed to get it deeper. His sphincter wanted nothing more than to push the toy out, which was honestly so hard to control. If only…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keep going, don’t give up now, he told himself this time. He wanted to give Omi a good time without having to take a lot of time and care to even get his cock inside. He had to do this. He pushed on, groaning at the strain on his insides. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So tight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe try moving a bit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru slowly pulled it out a little, and it still felt very much like his ass really did not want this thing inside. He exhaled deeply and inhaled as he pushed it in again. Relax. Think of Omi… He’d be so surprised and happy. You can take it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking that maybe some warmth would help, he decided to get into the bath.  He’s gonna run a new one anyway so… Surely the warm water felt nice and calming, and he sat on his knees, breathing slowly. He pushed the dildo further in, and moaned out when he felt the tip go deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnn-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s in, he realized. It’s inside him, but he felt so...stretched. Still not quite pleasurable.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Omi-san…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He licked his lips and pulled out a bit. It was a bit less difficult now. Imagining Omi, he started to move, slowly, carefully. It didn’t hurt. It was just tough. His hole needed to get accustomed to this more. He really couldn’t hold back his moans as he pulled it out until just the tip was left, and then let out a high-pitched gasp when he pushed it back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe sitting in the water was no longer the best idea. Dildo in his ass, he got out and settled himself on his knees on the floor. He closed his eyes and continued, still conjuring up images of Omi in his mind</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmh, so full…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted this. He wanted Omi’s enormous cock inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More, Omi-san…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt tight. So fucking tight, but the sensations started to feel more enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh- all the way in…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped, letting his head fall down, the dildo buried deep inside his ass. Telling himself it felt good helped too. He kept moving it, slowly, then with shallow thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just made it better that his pride surged, knowing he could take the thick, girthy dildo. He inhaled and pulled it out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aah- fuck-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thick head popped out of him and sent vibrations directly to his own half-hard cock. God this was a struggle, but he had to try again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grabbed the lube and coated the dildo with it all over, making sure it was as slick as possible. Positioning the toy against his ass, he swallowed. The head still stretched his opening like crazy, but it went in without a hitch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmh- yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still taking it slow, he pushed the dildo in, and it went quite smoothly. The extra lube helped it slide better for sure, and while his hole clenched around the toy, it no longer felt bad and unwanted. Just… full. Like his entire body was about to burst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing heavily he paused again, then pulled. He could feel the head move inside him, the artificial ridges caressing his insides. Surely Omi’s real cock would feel even better… Tsuzuru wrapped his free hand around his own shaft and pumped as he pushed the dildo deeper again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hnn-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he imagined Omi was behind him, his large strong hands holding him in place while he slowly went in, repressing a groan as Tsuzuru’s ass squeezed him tight. He’d be careful with Tsuzuru, but his grip would betray his need. And Tsuzuru would be so willing to please him, any way he could-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aah-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Practicing. To take it all in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pushed and pulled, building up a rhythm. Imagined Omi’s hand around his own cock, thumb running over the slit, spreading precum over it before squeezing him from the base. Slowly picking up the pace.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Omi-san-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His ass could take it now. He felt hot, it felt good. Finally it felt good. Panting, Tsuzuru kept going, putting more strength into his pushes. Still so tight but god - the sheer prospect of taking in Omi’s cock without a struggle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck me- please-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started feeling really good, his own cock hard and throbbing. He knew which angle would feel better. His knees hurt, but it didn’t matter. He changed his position slightly and pulled out, moaning embarrassingly loud when the head popped out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m going crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Bracing himself, he inserted the whole dildo in one go, the angle quite right to hit his prostate and he gasped, eyes wide. </span><em><span>There. That’s it.</span></em> <span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tsuzuru’s other hand held his cock gently, no longer needing to touch himself there when he sent shivers down his spine with the dildo hitting him so good.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Hnn- ahhh!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Omi doing it to him would be even better.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ohh- there- yes-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moans and gasps mixed with his desperate calls to his absent lover as he finally managed to fuck himself freely, the dildo sending shocks all through his body until he was left trembling, the sensation coursing through his limbs. He felt it in his toes, and took a deep breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No more words now, just moans, as he got close and without touching himself any more, he rounded his back, doubling over as he came, Omi’s name on his lips but no air available to speak. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sagged down, hazy eyes on his puddle of cum on the floor, and embarrassment kicking in. Wincing, he pulled the dildo out and changed his position. His knees were red, his legs numb, and he felt exhausted, yet accomplished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I did it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Omi found out Tsuzuru could take him… Oh god. That would turn him on, right? Without feeling bad, having to hold back so much. Still dazed, Tsuzuru looked at the remains his practice had left and licked his dry lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta clean this… if anyone somehow figures out how long I’ve been in here… </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d definitely be in trouble if someone would find out. Better finish the actual bathroom cleaning quickly and get out of there. Although his legs still hurt, he got up and sprayed the floor clean. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Admittedly, it wasn’t just his legs that hurt. It wasn’t exactly painful but he could feel he had weared out his ass quite a bit with the stretching. It felt strange, empty. He’d probably sore after this, no? Well, no more practice tomorrow then. Just the real deal, soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was done, he left the bathroom and flipped the card. The toys safely hidden inside his towel. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As chance would have it, Tsuzuru ran into Omi when he returned to the kitchen after storing his ‘goods’. He couldn’t help but blush and grin a bit as he filled a glass with water while Omi was doing preparations for dinner.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gulped it all down in one go, and then hovered closer to his boyfriend. Standing close next to him, Tsuzuru got on tiptoe and whispered in the taller man’s ear.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wanna go to a hotel sometime next week?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time it was Omi who had his cheeks flush. He stopped cutting up the leeks (for soup?) and turned to Tsuzuru. He didn’t immediately reply, but then nodded, an appreciative smile on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Absolutely.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I uploading two fics in one week? YES I AM<br/>This one has just been sitting in WIPs for a while now - not at long as other fics tho *sweats* - so now that it's done, it can see the light of day.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, comments are *always* appreciated &lt;3 </p>
<p>(oh and an early happy new year??)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>